theprototypefandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 3
Films '''Level 3: Expansion''' #Green Lantern: Brightest Day, Blackest Night Mongul attacks Coast City; Carol Ferris becomes Star Sapphire; Hal Jordans kills people because of Parallax; John Stewarts recruits Guy Gardner to stop Mongul and many Green Lanterns face off against the Black Lanterns; #World's Finest: Under the Red Hood 2016 Jason Todd is kidnapped by Joker and killed. In rage, Batman brutally beats Joker who is taken to Arkham. Batman is charged with the murder of new supervillain Firefly and Superman is assigned to take him down by all means nessecary. In a battle of fate, relationships are strained and the two will never be the same again. Meanwhile, Jason Todd returns from the dead and hunts down Batman. #Deathstroke 2016 #Atom 2016 #Batman: Arkham Knight Batman is trapped inside of Arkham Asylum with his newest ally, Tim Drake. Villains include Killer Croc, Scarecrow, Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Victor Zsasz and the main villain, Dr. Jeremaih Arkham. He gains help from Oracle who works in the Bat-Cave. #Manhunters Obliverate (Green Lantern; Martian Manhunter crossover) 2016 #Suicide Squad 3 New members are William Dafoe as Doctor Light, Mena Suvari as Killer Frost, Freema Agyeman as Vixen, Aml Ameen as Black Spider, Conan Stevens as Blockbuster, Micheal Trucco as KGBeast, #Constatine: Hellblazer #Zantanna Zatara dies in the end. #Aquaman: Nautical War 2016 #Red Hood and the Outlaws 2016 Lobo is the villain. Members are Red Hood, Starefire (origin in film), and Cyborg. Cyborg leaves in the end and the sequel has Red Hood join them. #Speed Force (Flash and Green Arrow crossover) 2016 Flash discovers his newphew, Wally West, has the same superpowers he does and takes him under his mantle. Meanwhile, Green Arrow discovers a boy on the streets, alienated from his family named Roy Harper and trains him. The four heroes are united when a new threat, Icicle, attacks. However, the main villain is Count Vertigo. #Captain Atom 2016 #Wonder Woman 3 2016 Villain is Devestation. #Metal Men 2016 #Red Tornado 2 Red Tornado works with a new hero, Cyclone. #Captain Marvel 2 #Booster Gold #Superman: Cadmus Jim Harper (superhero known as Guardian) publicly exposes Cadmus which was created by Lex Luthor who now owns an army of genomorphs and a clone of Superman. The clone turns out to go rogue and joins Superman, naming himself Superboy. Lex Luthor sets a hit onto Guardian and Superman teams up with him to take Luthor down. Some of the villains fought are Blockbuster, Deathstroke and others. Superman and Superboy are seperated from Guardian when Dubbilex (leader of Cadmus) unleashes an army. Lex Luthor is able to worm his way out and say he was blackmailed into taking the blame and so, he is creating a robotic bodyguard named Mercy Graves. In the end, Jim Harper dies and asks Superman to tell his nephew, Roy Harper, that Jim was a hero. Superman agrees and goes to Green Arrow in a post-credit scene. #Winged Warriors Hawkman and Hawkwoman movie. #Black Canary #Teen Titans Villains are the Fearsome Five (Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo, Shimmer, Psimon) #The Justice League of America: Unlimited Crisis 2017 The team is divided. Half fights Anti-Monitor half fights Brainiac One-Shots=